Changes
by Icecubey
Summary: After all, some things in this life never do change. JamNancy R&R Please!


A/N: The only reason I wrote this is because I'm finally buckling down to beat Snowboard Kids (THE FIRST). It actually never occurred to me to unlock stuff… huh. Mishy ordered SBK for the DS so I'll be jacking that from her pretty soon ;D

For people who played both SBK 1 and SBK for the DS, I'm kind of attempting to link the two games in one fic, but there's some stuff that just won't match up. For creative initiative's sake, Jam is still the same age as Nancy and Linda does exist.

This story is also addressing the disturbing lack of JamxNancy (either that or I'm the ONLY one who thinks that would be wicked cool. Sorry but I don't like SlashxNancy… do they even talk to each other?)...(please don't answer that if you're an angry fangirl? XD;;;)

P.S. If you read this fic, PLEASE review, because I want to know that at least one person read it XDDD And that doesn't include you Mishy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard kids, and I'm not gonna come up with something stupidly witty comment to explain why.

Hoozah (That A/N was probably long and wholly unnecessary o.o)

* * *

**Changes  
**By: TIW

* * *

"What happened to you, huh?"

Nancy Neil had become accustomed to not being questioned so casually, or _touched _so casually, for that matter. Shuddering by force of habit, she shook the tanned arms from her waist, scowling.

"Nothing's happened to me. He only won because Tommy decided to pull another cheap move at the last moment." The English accent in her voice only made her sound haughtier.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

Jam Kuehnemund, on the other hand, was quite used to off-the-cuff remarks and knew how to shoulder an attitude when it was thrown at him.

Nancy turned a cold stare on him, not quite a glare but certainly not a smile. "Then I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh cut the crap Nancy, yes you do. What the hell happened to the modest girl who snowboarded in _bunny ears_?" Jam asked sourly, torn between being frustrated and smitten.

"That's got to be one of the most ridiculous things to come out of your mouth – ever." Nancy sounded more bored than angry, but the cold stare didn't dissipate.

Of course, that'd never stopped the virile Jamaican before. He grinned and grabbed at her again, managing to snag her around the waist at the front this time. Ignoring her look of mild distaste, his face lowered closer to hers, a grin on his lips. "Well you would know, eh?"

Nancy didn't move but she averted her gaze, the bored expression returning to her face. "Well _you _haven't changed."

"But would you really want me to?" Jam snickered, planting two wandering hands on the blonde's bottom and squeezing.

"Oh get off!" Rolling her eyes, Nancy shoved him away, attempting to get away from the lewd snowboarder.

Granted, it was better to be alone in the changing rooms with Jam than out at the tournament's after party where Brad and Tommy would be after her. She wasn't willing to admit it out loud, and probably not to herself either, but Jam's company was welcome compared to theirs.

The English girl turned to Jam, her face no longer condescending but rather curious, her arms crossed over her purple-clad chest. "Why are you in here? I would think a party animal would be the first at the party."

"Nancy, Nancy, quit trying to get rid of me, I ain't going anywhere." Jam clucked his tongue, sitting down on one of the benches that stretched across the center of the room.

"What do you want?" Now her tone grew annoyed as she turned her back to him, opening the locker with her things and unzipping her purple snowsuit, peeling it off her arms.

"I want to know where you went when you left Snow Town. You're different now." Jam kept his eyes trained on her, half out of serious concentration and half out of hormones.

"Can't be much more forward than that can you?"

"I don't sugar-coat shit Nancy."

"And I appreciate that." Bending down slightly, she pulled her legs out of the clingy material, folding the discarded suit over one arm and reaching up into the top of the locker for the duffel bag with her clothes. "Daddy moved us back to England for his new job."

"You sound like Linda." Jam sounded less than thrilled as he said it, giving her tank-top and shorts clad figure a careful once-over. "You look good."

"I'll ignore those comments." Placing the duffel bag on the bench closest to her, she pulled out a sweater and slacks. "I find it ironic that she stopped boarding. She never was the kind."

"How do you know she's stopped?" What he really wanted to say was that unwittingly, Nancy had become much more like Linda than either of them would care to acknowledge, and it wasn't becoming at all.

"Because that's the only useful thing Brad has told me throughout the tournament."

"Does he have a thing for you or something?" Jam stood again, cracking his neck. He faced her, approaching her slowly.

"How should I know? Whether he does or not, he refuses to leave me be." Nancy huffed, picking up her sweater only to have it plucked from her hands and thrown over the duffel bag.

Suddenly, Jam had her against the closed lockers, his face hovering over hers again. "Huh. I guess I'll have to put him in his place."

"And what gives you that responsibility?" Nancy's eyes narrowed, standing completely still rather than struggling.

"'Cause history has a funny way of repeating itself." His mouth was on hers before she had time to register his comment, and suddenly she was twelve again, sneaking away from Slash, Linda, and Tommy behind a snow bank with Jam just so their friends wouldn't see them kissing. Slash had won the ridiculous tournament Linda had set up for them, and whilst the two of them fought it out, Jam had approached her and very awkwardly stated that her tricks weren't bad – but that he was definitely still the best.

Like so many things back then, the proceedings were very sweet and carefree. She'd thanked him and somehow, one year later, they were going out in secret – insofar as 11-year-olds could date. Now here she was again, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks, the heady feeling of being kissed making her eyelids heavy and her heart race.

But that was then, and she didn't have time for it now. Pushing at his chest, she forced the Rap Battler off her, scowling. "Rein it in Jam. The only thing repeating itself is the DJ's music."

"Ooh, weak comeback Nancy, you can do better than that!" Now he was getting fed up and he crossed his arms, eyeing her with increased frustration. "Look, quit acting so high and mighty… We both know I'm the better snowboarder."

Nancy's movement came to a complete stop and her eyes widened. She turned on him, incredulous. "What!"

Jam smirked, crossing his arms over his green-vested chest. "Well yeah. I came in second didn't I? Both when we were 10 _and_ now. Clearly I'm the better boarder. And I'm better at tricks." If she wasn't going to respond to his masculine charm, then he'd have to get her at her own game.

Nancy sputtered in disbelief. He was right of course, but she knew that she was a superior boarder. So why had she lost? Perhaps back then it had been because she was slow and only good at getting air, but now?

"Jam, you—." She backed up as he moved in on her again, a cocky grin on his face.

"I'm just saying how it is. You were with me then when I was better than you. I'm still better than you, so I guess that means you should still be with me, right?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth than there was a fist hurled into his gut. He choked, backing up a little. It wasn't that her punch really hurt – she was a good boarder, but her arm strength wasn't incredible – but he hadn't been expecting a punch to the groin. "That was completely unnecessary!"

"Cocky assholes like you don't respond to verbal abuse." Nancy wiped her hands together, turning back to clothes.

Jam shook his head, chuckling and pocketing his hands. "Well then I guess us cocky assholes should stick together right?"

Nancy looked up again, suspicious. He was calling her cocky, and she wasn't going to correct him because she supposed that she really _was _arrogant when it came to boarding. Sighing in defeat, she wrestled into her sweater, sighing in exasperation. "Look Jam, you said yourself I was different. I'm not the happy little 10-year-old who likes everyone anymore!"

"Why not?" Jam was serious now, staring at her straight-on.

Nancy glared, but not at him. Her glare was more directed at the unnamed things from the past three years that had given her such a drastic personality shift. "Because being the best doesn't give you room to be nice to everyone. And when your Daddy wants you to be the best, you don't have a choice."

Jam sighed. So that was it huh? Pressures from Daddy. It was obvious that Nancy still loved snowboarding, but when they moved, it seemed that her father had forced onto her a priority shift.

"Wow… sounds rough."

"I'm not looking for sympathy. I'm not a sob story, I don't need pity." And at least then, she was being honest. She did regret what her father had made her do, but it wasn't all bad and it certainly wasn't the kind of change that would make one depressed.

"I don't pity you. But I think you're trying too hard… you're already the best."

Nancy sighed, turning an expectant look on the Rap-Battler. "Flattery, Jam? You shouldn't have."

"Why not?" Jam grinned, shifting over to the bench beside her duffle bag. With his back to her, he leaned back so he could look up at her, a goofy grin on his face. "I already think you're the best."

When faced with that look, and the flattery, plus a feeling that never really went away, it was hard not to smile, the smallest of which curved her lips.

Jam stood up, climbing over the bench and leaning against the locker bank. He watched her turn away and slip off the shorts, quickly pulling on her black slacks, but that seconds worth of view was enough to make him grin from ear to ear. "Come on Nancy… what says you?"

The blonde girl had slipped on her boots, and when she turned to him she had her hair held in a ponytail with the other hand securing the elastic scrunchie. "I say that you're arrogant." Despite the scathing remark, she leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth, enough to let him know she was no longer going to drive him off. "But then you wouldn't be Jam if you weren't."

"Now you're talking." He grinned, snagging her around the waist. He wasn't too keen on another punch to the gut, so he tried nothing further, but he pulled her closer so that she stood between his parted legs. "So, I'm going to have to go tell that Brad kid and old Tommy a thing or two?"

"If you feel the express need to, I'm not stopping you." Nancy said it airily, lifting her nose snobbishly.

"Oi, don't be a bitch." Jam was laughing though, and Nancy chose not to take offense, lacking the drive or energy to protest. "But yes, I feel the need."

"Well then, get going." Nancy, in a brief moment of self-possessed overwhelming confidence, reached behind Jam and pinched his butt.

"Ooh, foxy lady!" Jam laughed, standing up straight and taking her arm. "Come on."

Nancy threw the rest of her things back into her locker, closing it. So maybe she wasn't the same girl who had torn up the slopes of Snow Town with her friends, but it seemed like everyone had done a little changing. Tommy was a delinquent, Linda didn't snowboard anymore, and Jam was an internationally renowned Battle Rapper. Slash hadn't changed, but then no one really expected him to.

Nancy joined Jam at the exit of the locker room, falling into step as he slid his arm around her waist.

Some things in life were bound to change. Then again, there were others that never would.

* * *

A/N: Like I said before, if you read this, please review? ;; I'm curious if anyone still reads SBK fics. You can not like it, just say something T.T OH. And if it was bad, it's 'cause I was putting in about half effort 'cause this was a whim… and if it was good… WELL OF COURSE IT'S GOOD, 'CAUSE I WROTE IT. Duh ;D 


End file.
